Tulsa Trouble
by NiallsLilLeprachaun
Summary: This is my first story. Please go easy on me? Please review and tell me if I should add more. So, what if the Curtis boys have a little sister that got sent into foster care? What will they do to get their baby sister back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Trouble

Sunny POV

I sat, yet again, in the principals office. I was in there just because I was defending myself. This is what happened. I was taking notes, when this big kid named Joey kicked the back of my seat. I turned around and said for him to stop nicely. He nodded and after a while, he kicked my seat again. This time, I turned around and very agressivly (sp?) told him to stop or I would pound his face in. I was a great fighter because my foster dad took me to karate lessons when I was little. Joey didn't stop, so, I told him to fight me. Then, I was sent to the principal's office.

Joey was sitting at the other end of the hall. He was sitting there like he lived there. I sat there nervously. I was never good in school, no matter how hard I tried. Then, the door opened. Mr. Jones, the principal, was standing right there. He was a big dude. You never wanted to go to his office. He sent kids back to classes crying. "Hello Joseph." Mr. Jones said. "Hey Mr. Jones. How are you today?" Joey asked. 'Kissup!' I thought. "Good. Hello Ms. Curtis." Mr. Jones said to me. "Good afternoon Mr. Jones." I said. "So, why are you kids down here today?" Mr. Jones asked. "Sunny, you say your side of the story first." I sighed. "Joey and I were sitting in Mr. Smith's classroom. I was taking notes. I don't know what Joey was doing. I felt him kick the bottom of my seat. I turned around and nicley told him to stop. He did for a little while. Then he kicked my seat again. That time, I turned around and I said that if he didn't stop I would punch his face in. When he didn't stop after that, I told him to fight me..." I said. I got real quiet at the end. Mr. Jones looked at me like I had ten heads.

"Now, Joseph, is all that true?" Mr. Jones asked. Joey nodded. Mr. Jones sighed. "I am going to have to call both of your parents. Better yet, I am going to have you kids call them." Mr. Jones said. I sighed. Joey called his dad first. When he hung the phone up, I was next. I sighed and I walked to the phone, punched in my home number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" I asked.

"Sunny? Why are you calling me? What happened? Are you okay?" My foster mom panicked. I sighed.

"No, mom. I was actually sent to the...principals office." I said.

"You WHAT?" My mom screamed.

"Mr. Jones wants you to come down to school and he'll tell you the whole story." I said.

"Okay. You are in massive trouble young lady. You know I'm going to have to tell Darrel about this." My mom said. Oh no. Not Darry! He'll kil me!

"Okay." I said. I hung up the phone. I was dead. I sat down in the hallway with Joey. I kept thinking of what Darry would do to me when he heard about this. Then, Joey's dad came walking down the hall. "Hey joe." He said. He walked right into the room. "Hey Mr. Jones." I looked at Joey. "He's been here a million times before, hasn't he?" I asked. Joey smiled. "A million and two. But who's counting?" He asked. That made me laugh a little. I had never realised that Joey was pretty nice when you got to know him. I was talking to Joey when my mother walked down the hall in her high-heels. I looked at her. She was wearing her red heels with a black skirt and a red top. That wasn't a good sign.

"Skylar Sunshine Curtis!" She said. "I called Darry and he is not happy with you." SHe wagged her finger at me. I nodded. "I wasn't expecting him to be." I said. "Who is this?" My mom asked. "Joey." I said. "Honey, you should appoligieze (sp?) to this young boy." my mom said. I nodded. "Joey, I'm sorry." I said. Joey smiled. "It's cool, Sunny. Hey, ya wanna be friends?" Joey askde. "Oh, honey. I'm not sure if you kids can be friends. Sunny is moving to Tulsa to live with her brothers." 


	2. Chapter 2

My heart skipped a beat. Moving back with my brothers? "What?" I asked. "Yes, honey. You are moving to Tulsa with Darry." My mom said. "Mrs. Kelly, you may come in now." Mr. Jones said. My mom walked into the room. I sat there in shock. "You have brothers?" Joey asked. "Three to be exact." I said. "Names?" Joey asked. "Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy." I said. Joey laughed. "Really. What are their names?" Joey asked. "I'm serious. Those are my older brother's names." I said. "Oh. Their older than you?" Joey asked. I nodded slowly. "Nevermind then." Joey said. "How old are they?" I sighed. "Darry is 20, Sodapop is 16, and Ponyboy is 14." I said. Joey nodded. My mother came out of the office and she looked like she could kill if she wanted to. "Skylar, you are going to come home right now. Pack all of the things from your locker into your schoolbag. If you have to carry books, carry them. I want you in the car by 2:45. Do you hear me?" My mother instructed. I nodded. She walked off to sit in the car and wait for me.

I sighed and got up. I walked back to my class and grabbed my books. My best friend, Julia, ran to me. "What happened?" She asked. "My mom is what happened." I said. Julia looked at me. "What did she do?" she asked. "She called Darry." I said. "And...?" Julia asked. "I'm moving back to Tulsa." I said. My voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper. Julia's eyes filled with tears. She hugged me and we cried. I looked at the clock. I had 15 minutes to get to my locker, get all my books together and run to the car. "I gotta go. I'll text you whenever I can." I said. I ran out of the room and right to my locker. I opened it and I shoved as many books as I could into my schoolbag. I shoved the last book into by bag. I stood up and carried the bag with me to the car. I got in the back seat and sat there. "So, are you happy with yourself right now?" my mom asked. I shook my head. "Good. You weren't supposed to be." She said. I sighed. I didn't want to move away.

As we reached the house, I got out and went into the living room. I grabbed all my suitcases that were already packed. I sighed as I put them all in the car. I sat in the front seat and we were going to meet the gang downtown. We got to the park that we were supposed to meet at and I saw Darry's beat up old ford. I loved that truck. I looked for my brothers. I saw Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy and Johnny. I smiled. I got out of the car and it all hit me that I was moving back to Socs. Hot tears fell from my eyes. "Darrel, she's all yours." My mom said. She drove off after loading the truck with the bags. Darry turned to me. "Sunny, I'm not mad at you." he said. I was confused. "Why?" I asked. "Becuase. You stood up for yourself and thats good. I told your foster mom that I was pissed just to get you back." Darry said. I smiled. "C'mon. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

Authors Note: Sorry this is short! I was writing this late at night! 


End file.
